onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DancePowderer
Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9, Archive 10 Archive 11 Moderator Group Rights So http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BertH/User_rights_updates_for_Forum_and_Message_Wall happened, and there's a new user rights group - basically forum mod as opposed to chat mod - and I thought it'd be a good idea to let the admins know, because unless you think it's pointless, this may have to become a forum. 23:35, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Hey, DancePowderer, I'm just wondering why my blogpost was deleted. Deejaytrae (talk) 02:25, January 24, 2015 (UTC)Deejaytrae You know that fkn picture that you have up there for all the schibuiakaui are all non fkn canon and are all "fanmade" so why keep it up you idiot Monkey D. Hamzah (talk) 04:29, January 29, 2015 (UTC) no, thank you 11:52, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Admin tips So DP, can you check out this discussion again? Meganoide is 100% about the blood types as no other combination of Rh stuff could result in a successful blood transfusion, and ST as usual is making the argument a deadlock. I'm rather tempted to just close it and lock the page, but I want to check with another admin first to make sure I'm not overstepping my authority. If you could check it out and do/say whatever you want, I'd appreciate it. Thanks. PS: Talk:Marines is probably heading towards the same situation, so checking that out again would be a nice bonus. 04:46, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Purpose of Ban Forums Hey, JSD told me to ask for your (and other admins') thoughts on an important discussion regarding ban forums at Forum:Purpose of Ban Forums. Currently, it's pretty one-sided but not enough people have posted to call it a clear majority. We'd appreciate if you could comment on this. Thanks. 17:34, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Why Did You Delete My Blog Why the heck did you delete my blog, DP? It didn't violate any of the blog rules as far as I know, plus it was One Piece related. I demand an explanation. 18:24, February 16, 2015 (UTC) I didn't see a reason for that blog to be deleted. In the future, DP, can you put a reason on the blog writer's talk page (or just the simple which is the Blog Rules Reminder template)? This kind of stuff is what I'd like to cut down on for helping us retain new users. It's just confusing, upsetting, and generally impolite to delete blogs without telling someone why (in a respectful manner, even if the blog is garbage). Anyways, I hope this clears things up. Thanks. 20:30, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Mods So DP, in chat we were just talking about mods (or a lack thereof) again, and I've made User:Awaikage a mod since he's from Europe and is good at covering the mornings for us. I didn't think this would be a problem, since the guy was almost an admin after all. But I do think we need to keep an eye out for mods to replace our Australian ones, since they seem to be inactive. Problem is, we'll likely need a new user for this, which means we'll need a bit more vetting than before. I don't really want to make that kind of decision alone either. Anyways, thanks. 16:41, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Help Hello, I'm an admin from Spanish Wiki of One Piece, can you help us? I want to configurate "colorscheme" section for this wiki, and I don't know how do it. Thank you. El Principe (talk) 11:56, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Edit Wars Well, JSD is a bit busy at the moment, so I thought I'd see if I could get your help on this. Jade, ST and Joekido are edit warring over a few pages - Ace, Shanks, Shichibukai, and I think Sabo - and rational discussion with Jade and ST in chat doesn't seem to be having any effect. Any chance of locking the pages in order to force them to discuss it on the talk page? 21:55, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I can see why Wikipedia nuked the trivia section long ago Joekido (talk) 21:59, February 23, 2015 (UTC) I have been asking, and still am, for ST to talk in the chat, with zero responses. You can't say I'm not trying to resolve it peacefully. 22:01, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Why not his talk page? Joekido (talk)` Him not responding means that the discussion is having no effect. I'm not saying that you're not trying, but I am saying that currently your efforts are in vain. 22:06, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Trivia Wars Yo, can you please post on here, here, here and here? Thanks. Oh, and about that display title on Nui Nui no Mi. You fucking moron. It got a template which force the display title to be Nui Nui Chikara. Next time, read the talk page more carefully. 23:21, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Your calling the administrator a fucking moron? Nice one but no cigar babe, he said it's not a permanent move Joekido (talk) 23:28, February 24, 2015 (UTC) To clarify, I'm referring to the fact DP apparently ignored the multiple times people told him about the display title template on the talk page, and then the one time he could have realized that fact is when he thought it was a glitch. 23:35, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Apparently I abused, harassed, threatened and intimidated you. Sorry. 17:28, February 25, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Crews Hi there, I'm reviving the good ol' dead wiki teams, and right now, we're picking leaders. To be exact, the community will nominate users to be leaders, and then you and the other admins will decide on who will be the leaders of the teams. Afterwards, I'll get started on the crews' projects, goals, how will they work, etc, which I hope you will participate in as well. Anyway, the discussion for the crews, and if you have anything to say or would like to nominate yourself or another user to be a leader of a team, the discussion is taking place here. Thanks! 01:36, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Chapter 778 You're going to love the cover <3 15:28, February 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey DancePoderer, the technique Beta Betton Meteora litteraly meaning :"Stick-Stickem Meteora". If you don't believe to me, watch the video "Trebol goes Berseker". 15:11, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Roa's Resignation Hey DP, as you may or may not know, Roa intends to resign as admin. So I'm here to ask you and the other admins about if we should replace him, or continue on with only 4 admins. I think we should discuss this as a community, but first I just want to ask you a couple things. Do you think that in coming months you guarantee a level of activity that is equal to or greater than your current level? And do you think it will be valuable to have an odd number of admins in the future? Anyways, if you can respond to those questions on my talk, I'll take care of starting future discussions. Thanks. 23:44, March 5, 2015 (UTC) PS: You should archive your talk. 23:44, March 5, 2015 (UTC) Pika Pika no Mi Dub and Sub Once again, I come to you about an edit by SeaTerror on the Pika Pika no Mi page. "This is called Yasakani String of Jewels in the Viz Manga and Yasakani Sacred Jewel in the FUNimation subs and FUNimation dub." I attempted to erase the part specifying the sub, thinking it unnecessary and obsolete with the dubbed name revealed, especially with the names the same, and I presented that reasoning when I edited it. SeaTerror undid the edit with the reasoning "No. Both are different versions." So, am I mistaken in my thoughts this time? I leave it up to you...and regret that I must trouble you over this. The Dreamer (talk) 05:14, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Crew Leaders Hey DP, can we talk the next time we're in chat together about who should lead the the Updating Crew? Thanks. 23:05, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Admin Discussion Hey DP, would it be possible for you to come onto chat or something so we can talk privately? Ideally, I'd love to get all the admins in one talk, but if the timing of that doesn't work out, we can talk separately. It's related to election, so it needs to happen sooner rather than later. Thanks. 00:04, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Have you seen this, DP? And does sunday around noon or so work for your? 01:06, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I guess we don't really need to talk together anymore. But it would be nice if you could pop into chat sometime when Calu or I are around and talk to us for a sec. Thanks. 05:11, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Poll Update I seem to recall that you had expressed an opinion regarding this, even though you did not participate in the particular discussion, so I took the initiative to inform you about it. MasterDeva (talk) 02:30, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Username Hey, it's ThaBigSwingingDick the other admins said I can keep it but idc now, so can you unban me and I'll change it, kthxbye 18:00, March 28, 2015 (UTC) GUESS WHAT DAY IT IS It's your birthday *huh* Happy birthday *huh* One year closer to your DEATH On your birthday *huh* Oh happy birthday *huh* 13:06, April 9, 2015 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU~! Happy birthday to you, and I hope you have a fantastic year ahead of you! Still enjoying your adulthood or cursing all of the adult things you have to do? :P 01:48, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday. 16:57, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday Plus 1/12th~ 18:19, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Alphawatts' Edits Hey so I am new, I understand that what i editted might be considdered vandalism by you. I was only trying to help by posting the map, this is because I find that sometimes the geometry of the One Piece world can get pretty confusing. Alphawatts (talk) 14:39, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Um... there's such a thing as "asking on a talk page" sir. It may be inefficient in how quickly things get done (like getting Koala changed properly to Assistant Master, or questioning Kuma's reference), but it's what your supposed to do with things like that. Especially since you outright admitted that what you did was questionable. I mean, "easier to ask for forgiveness than permission" is nice and all, but... Also, you didn't make a new section. *covered* 14:44, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I uderstand you're an admin. I noticed on Ghin's page, the creator and all of it's editors mispelled Ghin's name wrong. In episode 27, the title spells his name like: Ghin. I just wanted you to know, if I'm missing a fact I apologize for my ignorance and for wasting you time with this message. Jellal New affiliation So the One Piece Role Playing wiki asked me for an affiliation with us. Want you hear your opinion, since we already have another fanon site like this. 01:41, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Missed You In Chat I'm sorry, DP! D: I just came back and saw your message! 06:00, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Hello DP, I'm a big One Piece fan and I run a One Piece group on facebook and I was wondering what theories do you think has the most evidence and are the most interesting? It'd be greatly appreciated if you got back to me on with your answer at some point. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and thank you again if you decide to reply. Have a nice day, SecretMugiwara (talk) 18:53, June 11, 2015 (UTC)Admin Sanji of One Pieceaholics. (Wikia username is SecretMugiwara) Unused Files For the life of me, I cannot remember how to access it, but I do recall there being an option to view every file on a wiki that's not linked to any page on this wiki. How do you access it? Does every wiki have it or is it a special modification? I'm asking to see if I could use it on another wiki.NewGenTV (talk) 03:58, June 25, 2015 (UTC) A Blog Inquiry Good afternoon! A big day in terms of blogging is coming up soon, and I am doing something special in commemoration of it. Since you have a large amount of experience with the blog-verse, I would like to ask what are some of the most notable blogs, bloggers, and blog-related occurrences you have seen? They can be both good and bad. All answers will be appreciated. 20:00, June 29, 2015 (UTC) I mostly meant like blogs that had an impact on the community outside of the blogosphere, if that makes any sense. Like Galaxy's Sabo blog (spammed through people's talk pages), Tucky's idea for a "council" system (popped up on his ban forum). If you don't have anything that's fine, just clearing it up. And I heard you disabled blogs one year as an April Fool's joke, is that true? 23:55, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Undo Reasoning What reasoning do you for this undo: http://onepiece.wikia.com/index.php?title=Blackbeard_Pirates&diff=1267109&oldid=1267107? 01:46, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Category Protection Hey DP, just letting you know about a little forum I made about semi-locking all Category pages. Seems like it's a no-brainer and everyone's on board so far. Just letting you know so that you could either help out with the simple project of locking them all, or just know to leave them locked when you encounter them in the future. Thanks! 00:07, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Koshiro His page seems to have come under attack from a vandal. I think we need to protect the articles for a while from unregistered users. SK071 (talk) 22:58, July 24, 2015 (UTC)SK071 Apologize and the height problem? Well I'm sorry I didn't notice new messages I thought the page undoes my editing automatically , sorry again ! I just try to correct the last sentence which have incorrect information . About what I try to edit : There are no official confirmations about who's the tallest who's the shortest of the ASL trio . But I'm sure 100% Sabo isn't the tallest because 2 years have passed since Ace's death , some characters must grow and gain their heights , right? Here are some examples/evidences : Luffy was 172cm and 2 years later he's 174cm , Sanji's from 177cm to 180cm , Zoro's from 178cm to 181cm . Is that ok if Sabo didn't grow any cm in 2 years? Uhmm I don't think so! I hope you will check this problems again . Thanks ASLpuppies (talk) 07:23, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Apologize and the height problem? Well I'm sorry I didn't notice new messages I thought the page undoes my editing automatically , sorry again ! I just try to correct the last sentence which have incorrect information . About what I try to edit : There are no official confirmations about who's the tallest who's the shortest of the ASL trio . But I'm sure 100% Sabo isn't the tallest because 2 years have passed since Ace's death , some characters must grow and gain their heights , right? Here are some examples/evidences : Luffy was 172cm and 2 years later he's 174cm , Sanji's from 177cm to 180cm , Zoro's from 178cm to 181cm . Is that ok if Sabo didn't grow any cm in 2 years? Uhmm I don't think so! I hope you will check this problems again . Thanks ASLpuppies (talk) 07:23, July 26, 2015 (UTC) New Wiki Affiliates Hello there ! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/sidekicksmanhwa/images/9/99/Wave_emoticon2.gif I'd like to request an affiliation with the GANGSTA. Wiki and the Sidekicks Wiki. Here are our wordmarks: GANGSTA., Sidekicks Demotivator [[User talk:Demotivator|←'Do']] [[w:Special:RandomWiki|'demotivated ¿'→]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/maoyu/images/e/e4/Evil.gif 22:30, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Image deleted for personal use So, if I can't upload a special image to illustrate my post, how am I supposed to highlight those similarities? Or simply I can't?--Manuel de la Fuente (talk) 16:45, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chat of Shame Just wanted to let you know that I just updated the disclaimer on my blog in order to include the stipulation. Thanks for the advice DP. I totally forgot about taking that precaution 13:30, August 1, 2015 (UTC) http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Grievous67/NEW_STRAW_HAT_PREDICTION_TIME! deletion? Why did you deleted my blog post? I'm not saying this as an insult or anything, it's simply that I've read up all blog rules and I can't exactly find what I did wrong. Was it my ALL CAPS title? Grievous67 (talk) 08:47, August 8, 2015 (UTC) Sniper I had this talk before with AuroraOfDeath. What exactly is the definition used to describe one as a Sniper? The Sniper page describes a Sniper as one who is adept at using ranged, projectile weapons. Curiel, Izo, Baby 5 and Braham's pages all mention their proficiency in using those. In the case of Curiel, Izo and Braham, it is their main fighting style as well.KingCannon (talk) 17:33, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Meganoide Hey DP, can you post in the poll discussion section of Meganoide's forum? I'd like to get the opinion of all the admins on what Yata and I are talking about. Thanks. 16:39, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Favourite is Zoro let you allow the Swordsman page to be butchered with inaccurate information. http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Swordsmen Givemeagoddamnusername (talk) 06:34, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Re:Jigoromi Catch me or Kage in chat, we'll explain the situation. Don't want to post things publicly and "feed the troll". 01:42, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Overprotection of Pages Hey DP, I was talking with someone in chat about how we don't get many new editors, and we decided one reason was that a lot of pages were semi-protected. Like for example, if someone wants to edit their favorite character's page and it's locked, why should they try to edit again? We have a lot of rollbackers and active editors to help us with small vandalism, so I don't think we need to protect so many pages. Many pages were also set to indefinite semi-protection, which for most cases I saw was ultimately unnecessary. Many cases were just dispute-of-the-week type cases from 2012. We can use semi-protections that are set to expire to ride out most of these conflicts, because we are going to to forget to unlock these pages. Most pages are going to only need a month of protection, max. Anyways, I went through and removed semi-protection from a lot (well over 150 pages)of pages tonight. We'll see in future if that was a bad move on my part, but the only way to tell which pages are subject to large amounts of vandalism is to see which ones are actually vandalized. I'm telling the other admins this same thing as well, because I believe a forum is unnecessary. Anyways, the bottom line is that we should think in more of a "big picture" type mindset when it comes to how we lock things, with an emphasis on how long we actually lock things for. Thanks. 04:10, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Request Affiliation Hello. I am one of the admin of Baby Steps wiki. We would like to affiliate with this wiki. :) Hope that it will be fine. :3 Here's the wordmark. Thanks. :D Chixm8 (talk) 12:04, October 15, 2015 (UTC)